The Blue Princess
by Guardian-Of-Quiet-Waters
Summary: It was raining the day the Emily, Blue Princess of Scepter 4, arrived at their gates. And now she stands by her Kings' side as the battles begin and secrets unfold. How will things end with a second princess in play?
1. Prologe

"Resis-Nii…" A fair skinned, fair haired, and almost doll-like girl with the most startlingly blue eyes whined softly. She fidgeting impatiently with her royal blue kimono's sleeves as she occupied the only couch in office of the Captain of Sceptor 4 and also her unofficial guardian. There was a silence for a moment before the girl attempted to speak again, this time a bit louder. "Isn't there something I can do? There must be something right?" She pleaded to the ever poised Blue King who pointedly ignoring her, choosing instead to focus on the puzzle in front of him. "Maybe Seri-chan will have something!" At that the girl hopped to her feet, ready to make a swift dash for the large double doors.

"Emily, Sit. Do not bother Lieutenant Awashima." The king ordered not looking up from his puzzle. So with a disappointed sigh the petite girl returned to her seat, but as she did the King looked up from his now finished puzzle and moved from behind his desk to take the open space on the couch beside her. "Patience Emily, someone has murdered a Red King Clansman, that alone raises a cause for alarm. I would not be at ease if you were not within my sight until the situation is safely under control." He explained to her gently with a small, rare smile, patting her on the head in a comforting manner. But the warm moment was soon ended by an insistent knock on the office doors. "Enter." Munakata answered, returning to his usual, regal, persona once more.

"Forgive the intrusion, Munakata Taicho, Emily Hime." The beautiful, ever graceful, Lieutenant apologized with a bow to them as she entered before contenting on. "You asked me to personally inform you of Red King, Suoh Mikoto's movements. And he has been confirmed to be heading towards Building 40013, on Hakujoto Street, which we know to be one of the current hang outs of a fairly significant, weapons dealer. Do you wish to apprehend the Red King Taicho?"

"Yes I do, summon all available units to the location." And with that the blue King stood, then marched towards the doors and walked into the adoring hallway with a speed and elegance that only a king could posses. But not to be left behind, the girl, Emily, trailed closely at his heels, leaving the Lieutenant to walk quickly after her King and Princess as best she could.

 **Authors Note - Well the plot bunnies really got me this time… I adore this series so I just couldn't not writing anything but I think my first stories need to be my soul focus for now so, be warned that Updates are not likely to be happening for this story for awhile but if your interested, keep it bookmark I will get back to it eventually I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

The Princess rode with her King towards the location the Red King in a fairly comfortable silence. But as they grew closer to their destination the ever dignified King spoke. "When we arrive stay by me, there will most likely be no need for you to use your abilities. If I am correct this battle will be brief and concluded with little to no trouble."

"Hai, King!" She answered with a cheery smile and a stiff salute. Munakata's lips twitched upward faintly before returning to its usual thin line.

"Sir we're here." The driver informed them as they the car can to a halt and the two royals exited the vehicle gracefully, the king first and the child princess second. As they headed for the building they were met by the Lieutenant who had been right behind them and began to brief the king on the current situation. Emily listened half heartily, instead reaching inside her kimono sleeves to pull out a handful of marbles the same hue as her eyes. She knew her King had all but ordered her not to use her abilities but she was curious, it couldn't hurt… She closed her eyes, focusing her mind on the marbles. The blue orbs began to lift off her palm before circling in the air above it for a few moments then suddenly flying off in different directions at the speed of bullets.

"Hime!" Awashima cried out in surprise as on of them zipped by her narrowly missing her nose as it passed.

"Emily. You needn't have bothered." The King reprimanded her in his usual stiff manner, continuing his march forward.

"They are leaving through a self-made passage toward the left side of the building." She told him in way of a response, opening her eyes again as 4 of the 5 marbles sped back to her hand and proceeded to tuck them away once more. But as they walked she checked her last marble that she had following the scorching aura of Suoh Mikoto. He was still heading to the left of the building along with several of his clansmen. Her King said nothing as they changed their course and formations were also changed accordingly but she could tell he was mildly pleased with her even if his face didn't show it.

"That was very impressive Princess! Your getting faster!" The female Lieutenant praised her, it was easy for anyone to see the usually cold, calculating woman adored the girl, and she would often spoil the child when she could. Though she was not the only one, it was a wonder the girl had turned out so well with so many doting people around her.

"The red king's aura is loud." Emily explained with a blush at the comment. "Their here." She snapped her head upward as her last marble returned to her and she was greeted by the face of the fearsome Red King.

"Oh Scepter 4 is here. What do we do Mikoto?" One of the Red Clansman asked his king humorously.

"Burn them." Was his blunt response before turning to leap over the railing to land on the tiles in front of the other king. Emily was fairly brave but she could help but cringe as the raging heat that thrashed around the wild King and crashed against the their blue aura barrier. But when she finally got the courage to look directly at the Red King the reaction she got was entirely unexpected. She had expected disgust, disinterest or to be compliant ignored but she had not expected him to look at her with a look of shock which quickly morphed into a frown. She hastily ducked away from his intense gaze that was now focused on her to partially hide behind her King.

"Your battle is with me Suoh Mikoto." Munakata declared evenly, sword drawn and leveled at the fiery red-haired King.

"Yeah, but who is the girl next to you?" He asked, his eyes still fixed on Emily who remained behind her King. The Blue King sighed, realizing that the fiery man would not let this go. "She is Emily, the Princess of Scepter 4." At that Mikoto chucked, it was faint so only a few sharp ears caught it, but chuckle he did. Then he smirked before raising both his hands in a gesture of surrender. That sent everyone in the building Red clan and Blue clan alike into outrage and confusion. Only the Kings and the Blue Princess remained unfazed by the odd action. So when the chaos had ended Munakata had already lead the Red King away accompanied by the Princess and on their way back to Scepter 4 Headquarters.

All the way throughout the ride Suoh Mikoto continued to send glances at the Princess. It unnerved her, but it also made curious. What was so fascinating about her to him? So Emily would occasionally return one of his glances but every time she was the first to look away. And when they arrived Munakata himself saw to Mikoto's imprisonment. But as soon as the Blue King had turned the key in the lock the Red King's cell he turned Emily who stared up at him expectantly.

"You may stay for awhile longer if you wish, Emily." Then he turned and walked himself out of the Prison. Emily didn't follow her King. Instead she took a seat in front of the cell door. It didn't take long for the imprisoned king to speak.

"You look like Anna." At that, the petite girl straightened up sharply. "She's a Princess too."

"Can I meet her?" She felt the spike in the king's aura. Not anger but… amusement?

"Why not. But for now get going." His words confused her but she decided to obey him, a king was a King after all.

"Okay, but I want to come back again tomorrow. And thank you." And with that she stood to leave the Red King alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Emily was in a rather unpleasant mood the next morning. She had been excited to see the mysterious Red King again but was shocked to find that her King had denied her access to see him again. So needless to say she was pouting, which involved her avoiding both Munakata and Awashima and the reason she was currently searching Scepter 4 for the famous traitor of HOMURA, Saruhiko Fushimi. If she didn't find him soon she was going to have resort to her abilities to find the infuriating ex-red clansman. But fortune was on her side and the next room she entered, the technology and information center, she found him.

"Hime-sama!" On of the young clansmen in the room gasped, making her presence there known. All in the room stood and bowed to her.

"Princesss Emily, to what do we owe the honor?" Fushimi asked her with a faint smirk, the first to rise to greet her.

"I was looking for you actually. May we speak in private?" The last part was said softly, almost hesitantly.

"Really? This is so unlike you Princess." And he was still smirking at her as he said it. She only gave him a deadly glare in response before turning to stalk out of the room in a huff, knowing he would follow her. She had made it plainly clear she detested him and didn't trust him in the least ever since she had met him but that had only seemed to make Fushimi all the more interested in her, and he would seek her out constantly, taunting her at every opportunity.

"Suoh Mikoto."

"What?"

"Suoh Mikoto. The Red King. I want to know about him. And who is Anna?" As her words poured out Fushimi only seemed to become more bored but at her question of Anna he stiffened and his eyes grew wide.

"H-how do you know that name?!" He choked out, clearly surprised.

"Mikoto. Now will you please answer my questions!" She snapped at him, barely resisting the urge to stomp her foot in impatience and settled for crossing her arms over her chest to look up at him demandingly.

"And why should I do that princess?" He taunted, his expression going from shocked back to teasing once more. And as he spoke waving a hand lazily in the air, grinning wickedly.

"Because I can't see Mikoto again. You use to be part of HOMURA and I want to know more about the Red Clan." She clarified sharply, not giving him an inch.

"Well your in luck, I'm in a good mood today Princess."

"Liar." He just shrugged at her accusation, and instead leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"So I'll tell you this, you could pass for the mirror image the little Red Princess if it weren't for your eyes. And she is "Special" like you. Now isn't that something? Maybe your sisters." He hissed in her ear tauntingly. Shivered at his words she backed away nervously before racing down the long, grand hall as quickly as she could. Eager to escape from the boy as well as doubts that now filled her head. She had to meet the red clan. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Here it is! Chapter 3 at long last! Thank you for your patience! Read and enjoy!**

Now she had indeed decided that she needed to meet the red clan, but unfortunately she couldn't seem to figure out how exactly she would go about that. She could always just go directly to the bar that was their home base, but that would be far too straightforward, they might just roast her on the spot out of spite. Her king was holding their's prisoner after all. And she was banned from all communication the Suoh Mikoto. No, she would have to take a more subtle approach to reach her goal. But when she happened to spot Saruhiko Fushimi marching down one of the halls of Scepter 4 in a great hurry a idea blossomed in her head. Yes, it just might work…

"Fushimi. Where are you going?" The ex-red clansman spun in shock, obviously caught doing some thing he was not supposes to. "I'm guessing to follow a lead of your own that involves running into some your ex-clansmen." She guessed, and correctly too by the intense flinch at the accusation. Though it hadn't been hard, as much as he like to think otherwise, Fushimi was a very easy person to predict.

"So what if I am. I hardly think it would matter to you, Princess." He hissed at her, his mouth twisting into vicious snarl. He was being defensive, she was defiantly on the right track.

"I need to speak with the red clan, therefore it does matters to me." She countered smoothly.

"It would appear I am at your mercy my princess, what would you have me do now?" He asked her in a mocking tone.

"I want you to let me get kidnapped."

 **LINE-BREAK-LINE-BREAK-LINE-BREAK-LINE-BREAK-**

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because I am not going to give you any other choice." The small girl retorted confidently, Saruhiko Fushmi just sighed tiredly as they both walked purposefully towards the warehouse where he had learned that some of the smuggled guns were being stored. And because the red clan was aware of this information too, they would surely be checking it out as well.

"Yup, here they are just like Izumo-san said…"

"Hello, guys long time no see." Fushimi announced flawlessly and the two HOMURA members spun in surprise at the unexpected arrival.

"Fushimi?! The traitor?!" One of them exclaimed in shock then anger as he realized who had spoken, and quickly copied by his companion. Needless to say they attacked without pause and Fushimi defended against them easily, but did not attack. And when he had judged the time was right, intentionally faltered, giving the clansmen the opening they were looking for. In a instant his side met with a steel pipe painfully, sending him staggering from the impact.

"Ha! Not so tough now traitor!" One taunted as the other raised the pipe over his head, about to bash Fushimi over the head with it.

"STOP!" Emily shouted as loudly as she could, as she ran into the warehouse, all according to the plan. "I am the Blue Princess of Scepter 4 and I won't have you killing my clansman!" She declared boldly, hoping she looked and sounded convincing then she felt. She had never been so nervous in all her life.

"Huh?!" Both HOMURA men exclaimed together pausing to look at her in confusion but then realization dawned. She was someone of high importance in Scepter 4.

"I understand you won't be able release him without compensation. I am willing to be the red clan's prisoner if you let him go." And thankfully her offer was accepted without much question. Fushimi did a brilliant performance of the ever-loyal servant, thereby forcing the HOMURA members to resort to knocking him out and leaving him lying on the cold warehouse floor.


	5. Chapter 4

"Tell me again why in god's name you brought the princess of the Scepter 4 back with you?"

"She was convincing!"

"It seemed like good idea at the time!" Izumo just sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Just go…" And the two embarrassed clansmen did just that, leaving the petite Princess and right hand of HOMURA alone in the otherwise empty bar that was the red clan's home base.

"So now young lady, why don't you tell me the real reason you went through so much trouble to pay us a visit?" He asked her once she was seated and a cup of tea placed in front of her. She didn't respond at first, instead choosing to stare deeply into the delicate cup of tea silently.

"I want to meet Anna!" She suddenly declared staring at Izumo with a firm determination in her eyes. He just blinked at the girl for a moment then he bent over in laughter and Emily stuck her lower lip out in a obvious pout. "I mean it!" She defended, her cheeks now warm with embarrassment as he continued to laugh hysterically at her expense.

"Hehe, yes, yes Princess." He told her with another snicker before he finally managed to compose himself. "You must forgive me but you are both so similar it is quite humorous."

"So I can meet her?" She questioned him with thinly veiled excitement.

"Of course, she has been asking about you too so this works out perfectly. Just wait her while I get her, she's sleeping upstairs right now." He told her kindly and headed up a stairway and out of sight.

Once she was alone she found herself looking around at the bar that was the Red King's home. It was warm and heavy, the smell of alcohol, smoke old wood make her feel oddly at ease. Especially since her King disapproved heavily of liquor of any kind, smoking and the fact that hardly anything in Scepter 4 was made of old wood. But what really caught her attention was a small corner of the bar was filled with nicknacks of all kinds. A egg statuette, a bonsai tree and old jukebox and many many many others but for some reason she was most drawn to a old film camera that to her seemed to be distanced from the other objects slightly, like it held some sort of special value. She almost reverently lifted the camera and almost dropped in on the floor from the rush of emotions that filled her head. The most prominent was pain and sadness, unbelievable sadness. She suddenly felt an intense desire to meet the owner of the camera or to at least see their face, just like how she needed to meet this other princess so desperately.

"Ah where did she… Oh there she is." Emily turned sharply to see Izumo had returned and beside him was another girl. She indeed looked exactly like her but with bright red eyes and was wearing a very cute, red lolita dress. When their eyes meet both of them went wide in shock. "See Anna, she really does look just like you beside the eyes." The man told the Red Princess with a winning smile as he nudged her forward lightly. Emily didn't know why but as she looked at the other girl tears began to fall from her eyes unbidden. And she realized with shock that Anna was crying too, but her tears were far heavier and the look of her face screamed both sadness and happiness. Suddenly the Red Princess raced forward, slamming into Emily sending them both to the floor but sobbed uncontrollably into Emily's blue Kimono, clinging to her desperately.

"Nee-chan!"

 **Author's Note- Yes, I am not abandoning this story. I like it a lot, I really do, but I just haven't had the inspiration for more chapters. I will still be writing for this story but I will warn you that my updates are likely to be few and far between. But thank you for all of you who have stuck with is story despite it's shortness and very infrequent updates, thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully have another one soon but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. But again, thanks and please leave a review, they are very inspiring to me!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Anna-chan what's wrong?!" Izumo exclaimed in confusion at the two girls who were both crying the floor of his bar. The two girls sniffled and looked up at him with tear-filled sapphire blue and ruby red eyes as if they had only just realized that he was there too. But Anna was the first to wipe away her tears and stand, helping the other girl to her feet as well.

"Izumo-kun, I am okay." Was all the small Red Princess said to Izumo firmly and proceeded to grab the other Princess's hand to lead her up the stairs and into her small room that the was located just above the bar, locking the door behind them.

"Does Emily Nee-chan remember me?" She asked the other girl when they were both comfortably seated on Anna's bed. The Blue Princess could only shake her head to in response, still too stunned to give a verbal response. "It's okay, I can remember Nee-chan. I missed you so much…" Anna told her a sad smile. Emily still didn't quite understand what was happening but she could feel her eyes tearing up again. The Red Princess moved cautious toward her, arms outstretched as if to silently ask her if it was okay to touch her and when she did nothing Anna pulled her close with a warm and very happy smile replacing her sad one."Am so glad your alive." When Anna released her hold Emily found her voice at last, even though it was cracked and dry as if she had not used it in quite some time.

"You are my sister?"

"Hai, my twin to be exact."

"But why do you remember me but I don't remember you?"

"I don't know… But it was probably because of the Slates. How much do you remember?" At that Emily had to pause for a moment before giving a answer.

"The first think in my memory is standing in front of the gates of Scepter 4's headquarters, it was dark and raining. Resis-nii found me and gave me a name and a place by his side. I have been Emily the Blue princess of Scepter 4 ever since." Anna just nodded in understanding when the other girl finished speaking.

"That's good. I am glad Emily-nee has been safe and happy." The Blue Princess beamed happily at her new found sister who smiled back at her easily.

"So the Red King is your King?" Emily inquired politely, taking the subtle hint that Anna was not quite ready to tell her everything about the past and Anna nodded a yes in response to her question. "I met him, he is very nice. I want you to meet my King too."

"I would like that…" Emily almost seemed to glow at the Red Princess's words.

"Can I meet the rest of the HOMURA?" Anna nodded yes again and took Emily's hand in hers, unlocked the bedroom door to lead her out into the hall and back down the stairs.

-x-

But when the two girls returned they were surprised to find Lieutenant Seri Awashima seated at the bar casually drinking her usual of martini with several scoops of red bean paste in it, and dressed quite fetchingly in her off duty clothing.

"Princess. I have come to fetch you home and you have much explaining to do." The Lieutenant told the petite girl coldly when she caught sight of her, it would seem the Lieutenant was quite angry with the small Blue Princess.

"Aw, Seri-chan. Don't be so harsh, she just wanted to meet Anna-chan." Izumo said with a shrug and half smile as he delicately cleaned a wineglass from behind the bar.

"Be as that may, her actions to do so were widely out of line. She is very lucky that I was able to convince Taicho to let me search for her and not him or she would be in much more trouble then she already is." Was the frigid response the poised woman gave but at the sight of Emily's head lowered in shame her expression softened some. "Don't worry Emily-hime I won't tell Taicho where you were or how but please do not do something so reckless again. You had us all very worried…" She explained gently, moving from her seat to crouch down and pat the Princess on the head lovingly. "Thank you for telling me she was here Izumo-kun." She thanked the bartender slash red clansman briefly though not turning her face from her Princess as she did. "We should really be going now Emily-hime, you should say your goodbyes." Emily nodded in understanding before turning to Izumo first.

"Thank you for everything Izumo-kun." She thanked him and gave a light bow before she turned to the other Princess who she knew now to be her sister and grew sad. "I only just got to meet you…" She whispered despairingly.

"I know. But for me just knowing that you are alive is so wonderful. You should go back to your King and I will wait for mine. Hold onto this and I will always be able to hear you." And at that Anna took both of Emily's hands in hers gently and placed something in them. When she looked down at the object she found it was a small red marble. Emily looked like she wanted to cry even with the present but she somehow was able to hold it back and just nodded reluctantly and gave her best smile. Emily turned to go but suddenly paused mid step and turned to Seri.

"Seri-chan can I have one of my marbles?" The Lieutenant looked a bit confused at the request but handed her Princess a single, ocean blue marble. But the moment marble touched her hand it suddenly liquified and then began to reshape itself into something else entirely. Izumo's eye's went wide, as did Seri's. The liquid quickly began to become more circular then smoother then completely solid. And so in less then a minute what was once a blue marble became a smooth, iridescent blue ring and Emily handed it proudly to her new sister. "For Anna-nee." She declared confidently. "This way I can always find you." Words could not discribe how happy Anna was in that moment.

"Thank you, I will treasure it. Stay safe."

"The same to you." And so the Blue princess exited HOMURA with the Lieutenant as silently as if they had never been there to begin with.

 **A/N- I'm baaaaaack! Hope you guys like his chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave a review, they really do motivate me! Again, thanks and read on! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Emily was very quite as Seri drove her back towards the Scepter 4 headquarters but when they arrived they were surprised to find the Blue King not to be home.

"What is going on?! Where is the Munakata Taichou!" Awashima snarled at the first blue clansman that had the misfortune of being spotted by her.

"M-munakata-taichou left just a few minutes ago to a-apprehend the main suspect of the Red clansman's m-murderer." The young man managed to stutter out to the very agitated Lieutenant, but only just.

"Well I certainly did not expect that…" She muttered thoughtfully but quickly returned her attention the Blue clansman who was still standing in front of her. "Take Emily-hime to her room. She is not to leave the building under any circumstances unless either Taichou or myself say otherwise! Am I clear?!"

"Hai Ma'am!" He answered sharply, giving her a salute before turning to Emily. "Come with me princess." He offered his hand kindly which she took it without comment, allowing him to lead her away but by the time she looked back Seri, who already changed back in her uniform and with her sword, was racing out the doors they had just come through only a few minutes ago.

-x-

The Blue Princess could only stared quietly out her bedroom window, out into the dark rainy night and think of her King, her new sister and maybe even a little of the strange Red King that sat imprisoned somewhere below. She wanted so badly to be at her King's side but she knew that she had been a bit too bold in her plan to meet the Red Princess, though she didn't regret getting the chance even a little. She now knew she had a sister! Emily couldn't resist a happy smile at the thought of that but the smile faded as she suddenly began to feel hot, like her room had turned into a oven, like the fire of her sister's clan. Her sister! The marble! She scurried off her large and very comfy bed and ran hastily to her dressing table and opened the simple but elegant wooden box that held her own blue marbles and now her sister's red one. The marble her sister had gifted her was now glowing with the fiery red aura of the HOMURA clan. When she touched it the heat from before vanished. But she had only to placed the marble in her hand for a voice to sound in her head, Anna's voice to be exact.

"Emily-nee? Can you hear me?"

"Anna-nee? Is that you?"

"Yes, this way we can talk whenever we like."

"That good."

"Yes, I hope you didn't get into too much trouble…" The Red Princess said apologetically.

"No, not too much I am just grounded for the time being. Ne.. Anna-nee… who owned that old camera in the Bar?" There was a long silence before Anna answered.

"Why do you ask?"

"I… I happened to touch it… and it just felt so sad and a little familiar… Like I had met it's owner at sometime…" Anna did pause for a moment at Emily's explanation but still responded fairly quickly.

"It belonged to Tataura Totsuka. The one who was murdered." Anna stated sadly. The name seemed to ring in Emily's head and with it with flashes of a memories from long ago. It was so brief and hazy that she was scarcely able to place them.

"I-I think I met him… a really long time… something to do with the slates and he saved me…"

"Really?" Anna sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yes, but it's all very hazy and vague so I can't be completely sure…"

"It actually does seem like something Tataura-san would do… he was too kind…" The Red Princess's words were spoken sadly but fondly.

"Well then I'm glad I got the chance to meet him. I am only sad that I'm unable to remember him properly…"

"I agree. But I don't think Tatura-san would mind. I think he would have understood."

Suddenly there was a spike of blue aura from Emily's blue marbles signaling her king's return.

"Anna-nee I have to go, Reshi-nii is back."

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will, don't worry." She said with a warm smile and then placed the single red marble away and switched it for the now glowing blue ones. She then waited patiently for her King to call for her as she knew he would.

Meanwhile in the HOMURA bar the small red clan Princess returned the no longer glowing marble to the table with the others, glancing down at the delicate, shimmering blue ring that she now wore on her pale finger warmly before glancing briefly at the old video camera that had belonged to Tosuka Tatara.

"Thank you Tatara for saving Emily-nee."

 **A/N- Here it is at long last! Thank you all for your patience! I know it's short (Like a lot of this story's chapters have been, Gomen!) but I hope you all like it! Thanks again and read on! ps- please leave a review! I love them! They motivate me! They really do! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

As Emily had predicted, the Blue King did indeed summon her not but five minutes after she had put Anna's red marble away. She soon found herself seated beside her King, across from Lieutenant Awashima as they enjoyed one of her King's favorite pastimes, a traditional tea ceremony. She barely withheld a laugh as the Lieutenant heaped red bean paste on top of the single sweet before passing it to their King who was quick to began discussing the events that had transpired last night in the attempt to apprehend the suspect Isana Yashiro with the Lieutenant. Munakata allowed Emily to sit in on the debriefings though only if he deemed it within acceptable parameters for her, a child, to hear.

"Reishi-nii do you want me to eat it?" Emily offered bravely realizing that her King had no way to politely turn down red bean paste monstrosity that he had been offered but had no desire to eat.

"No Princess! You can have your own, but you mustn't eat the King's food." The older woman chided her lightly.

"It is fine Awashima, she can have it. I don't mind." It was small but she saw the grateful smile he blessed her with and it made worth eating the terrifying sweet. She had just finished it and was washing it down with her tea when there was a sharp knock on the office doors.

"Captain. Fushimi reporting." A voice announced from beyond the doors.

"Enter." And so Fushimi did so, remaining near the entrance with a digital sceen-pad in hand.

"What is it?" The Lieutenant asked him briskly.

"i just received a report that a member of our pursuit team was attacked and transported back here."

"Exactly where was he attacked and how badly?"

"Minor bruises, nothing serious but his PDA was stolen. He was attack at one of his assigned areas." As he said this, Fushimi tapped the digital pad in his hand easily pulling up a hologram of a map marked with several locations assigned to the attacked clansman marked on it by blue dots. But the dot covering the location of the attack pulsed rhythmically on the map. "WE don't have a full verification but the attacker matches the description of Kuro inu." He added absently. The Blue Clan's female Lieutenant only continued to scrutinize the map with a quiet hum and it was the Blue King who asked the next question.

"Was there anything left at the site?"

"Only this." Another tap and a photo of a single scrap of paper with the numbers 1400 written on it. The King didn't look to be confused in the slightest, he instead looked quite pleased.

"It would seem we will need to be patient for a bit longer. Emily, would you please pass the tea?"

"Yes, of course Reshi-nii!" The girl beamed happily passing the said wide cup of tea to her regal King.

"Fushimi. Come and sit." The female lieutenant offered not unkindly but the glasses wearing teen just shook his head as he looked cautiously at the petite blue princess who was smiling beautifully at her King.

"I think I'm fine here for now ma'am."

"Very well." She accepted with a light shrug.

"While you are here, alert the all units to prepare for a emergency deployment." Munakata ordered calmly as he sipped the tea softly.

"Hai." And without another word between them the teen got on his PDA to pass along the said orders. As he did this the other three watched the digital clock that the hologram was displaying, watching it count up slowly till it reached 14:00, 2 o'clock. Not more then a minute passed before Munakata's PDA rang out loudly. With all the grace of a king he took the device from his jacket's interior pocket and answered it.

"This is Munakata Reishi. Who is this?"

"Isana Yashiro." The voice on the other end of the call answered cheerily.

"Yes, thought as much. You seem to have become rather rough." With a silent nod from her king, Awashima began to run a trace on the call.

"Yes, sorry about that. I couldn't think of any other way to contact you without being taken into custody." The man who called himself Isana Yashiro answered with a weak chuckle.

"Reishi-nii! Is that the guy who killed Tatara-san?!" Emily burst out suddenly, looking all too serious.

"Who was that?" The caller, Isana, asked in slight puzzlement. Seeing her opening the blue princess snatched the PDA with lighting speed.

"This is Emily! The Blue Princess and if you are the one who killed Tatara-san you will regret it to your end!" She snarled into the device furiously.

"Emily-hime!" Awashima gasped in shock at the princess's very out of character actions and moved forward to take the PDA but she was shocked when her King stopped her with a silent hand, letting the princess stay on the line.

"The Blue Princess? I am sorry Emily-chan but I don't know if I am or am I not. But I can promise that I will find out if you put your King back on." Isana offered gently, almost apologetically and Emily found herself unable to find the words to answer with. In the end she didn't need to with Reishi taking the PDA from her now loose grip.

"This is Munakata Reishi. I apologize for Emily, it would seem this has become very personal for her. And again I must suggest that you turn yourself in Isana Yashiro."

"Nope! Can't do that! I have seen enough detective movies to know better then to do that! But I am willing to turn myself in. For the right price of course."

"Oh, how shrewd of you." The king said with a faint smirk.

"Really? Well, all I want is for you to bring down the man in the large airship so i can ask him some questions."

"You do realize what you are asking? The man in the airship is too powerful for him to be drawn into this just by the demand of a murder suspect."

"Yes, well that's what I want."

"Very well. I agree."

"Huh?!"

"I, Munakata Reishi, the Forth and Blue King with take responsibility for the custody of the First and Silver King, Adolf K. Weissman." The blonde Lieutenant's jaw dropped in shock, unable to understand what had come over her King as he hung up. But she was jolted out her shock by her own PDA ringing and was less then happy with the information she got when she answered it.

"What?! What do you mean you lost them?!" Clearly the attempt to track and capture the Isana Yashiro using the PDA had been horribly unsuccessful.

"Reishi-nii are you really going to go after the Sliver king?" The blue princess questioned timidly.

"Yes, Emily. I have a few questions of my own for the First King. This actually works slightly in my favor." He answered with a rare smile, patting the small girl on the head fondly as he stood and walked towards the doors. "Awashima. We are going. Please mobilize all available units."

"Hai Taichou!" She answered with a sharp salute as she leapt to her feet. She hastened to follow her King out of the room.

"And Emily,"

"Yes?" She asked, slightly hopeful that he would allow her to accompany him.

"You are to stay here." And just like that her hope was crushed, she was going to be left behind again… "But you are free to see the Souh Mitoko, but do please try to keep it to a minimum."

"Really?! I-I mean, thank you very much!" She corrected herself joyously, she reeeally didn't want him revoke his generosity.

-x-

"I get to see the Red King, I get to see the Red King." She sang cheerily to herself a skipped down the hall the next day. All the questions she could ask… Her King had apparently been delayed in returning because the Himreich, the large airship of the Silver King, had exploded midair just as the her King had been preparing to board it. Acording to Akira, another of the blue clansmen, the Silver King's body had been detained by the Gold clan and so Munakata was paying the Gold King a visit. In the excitement of it all she had totally forgotten to pay the Red King a visit the day before so she was currently going to fix that. But as Emily got closer to the cell where the Red King was being held she halted in her steps as she heard a voice that chilled her to the bone.

"Did it upset you when I shot that guy? What was his name, Tousuka or something right? I can help you visit him." The terrible voice cackled viciously. "Or maybe that little girl that's always with you, now she would be fun! Yes I could have sooo much fun with her! Anna, little Anna right!" The voice said lecherously. Emily drew her blue aura forward in fury. How dare whatever slime was on the other side of the door threaten her sister! And claimed to have killed Tousuka Tatara, her rescuer too! But she was clearly not the only one who was enraged by the cold voice's words. She could feel Suoh Mikoto's rage boiling dangerously.

"There we go! Peek-a-boo!" The voice suddenly shrieked victoriously and for a moment there was a dead silence. Then a shriek of pain from the unknown voice sounded. Not second later she held her sister's king whisper two words with vicious pleasure.

"Found you." And then Emily's world exploded in a burning red blaze.

 **A/N- Another chapter! And look! It's longer this time! Thanks for reading and please leave a review, read on! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily couldn't help a cry of pain as she was thrown against the opposite wall of the hallway from the insensitive of the explosion of Red King's flames though strangely she wasn't burned at all by them. All the same she could barely recognize the figure that towered over her bruised body as Suoh Mikoto as her vision was now wavering in and out. The King only looked at her for a moment before he turned to leave once he saw that she was still alive.

"Wait… Mikoto-sama…take me with you…" She managed rasp out as her tiny, pale hand reached forward to grasp the corner of the King's shirt weakly. To her surprise the Red King didn't shake her her off but stopped and looked down at her in what she couldn't only assume was surprise, and then he simply sighed.

"Fine…"

"Thank… you…" She whispered with a content smile as her vision failed her completely and she descended into the pitch black of unconsciousness.

-x-

 _"_ _Hello Emily-chan!" A cheery voice said. Emily's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking up at the happy, genteel face of one Totsuka Tatara._

 _"_ _Tatara-san…" She gasped surprise. How could she be seeing him? Was she…_

 _"_ _Don't worry Emily-chan, you're not dead." He assured her with a beaming smile as she looked him up and down, unsure as to what else to think about the situation. "But I was wondering would you be willing to do me a favor?" He suddenly asked his face turning strangely serious. She could only nod, he had saved her, how could she not do him a favor?_

 _"_ _Thanks! I just want to give those fellow clansmen of mine a message, noting fancy." He told her, his bright smile returning. "And a message for King too…" He added softly. "Will you tell them please stop putting themselves in danger just to avenge me, and that it will all work out in the end?"_

 _"_ _Okay, but I don't think they will even consider listening to me… I am the Blue Princess after all."_

 _"_ _That may be true, but I have a feeling they will at least listen." He told her cryptically. "They may not look it but most of those guys are fairly weak against cute little girls, particularly ones as cute as you and Anna-chan." She blushed slightly at the compliment. This man made something so simple seem so special._

 _"_ _Thank you." She answered softly, still blushing. Then she realized that he had not told her the second message. "But what is the message for Mikoto-sama?" She asked him forwardly. For a moment he looked a little taken aback but quickly recovered._

 _"_ _You really are more similar to our Princess then you seem." He said with a short laugh. "Well that message is fairly simple too, 'I love you King and please stop being reckless'." This time she looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes._

 _"_ _You love Mikoto-sama?"_

 _"_ _Yes, very much but I never got to tell him that, well at least not in words anyway. We were together but neither of us ever said 'I love you' to each other, there was never really the need to but I wanted to fix that, I want to be sure that he knows it. The rest is just in hopes that it might stop this stupid revenge act of his." He said with chuckle and scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

 _"_ _I will tell him." She answered firmly, looking him straight in the eye. "Totsuka-san saved me and gave me a home with Reishi-nii and for that I will be forever grateful." She then bowed to him, deeply._

 _"_ _Oh Emily-chan, you don't have to do that!" The tall man pleaded waving his hands in-front of him in a 'please don't' gesture. Emily raised her bowed head at his words and looked up at him, puzzled. "I am really just happy to hear that you have found yourself a good home. I figured King Munakata wouldn't turn you away, with you being a strain and all, but I am very happy to hear that he went so far as to adopt you." Again Totsuka's words made her blush._

 _"_ _I am very happy to have Reishi-nii as a brother too. But thank you all the same."_

 _"_ _You are most welcome. But I think your sister is waiting for you so you better wake up and not worry her any more."_

 _"_ _Wake up? Is this a dream then?"_

 _"_ _Yes it is." And then Totsuka was gone._

-x-

After Emily has passed out Souh had just sighed again and lifted the small girl up onto his arm. He held her there safely in the crook of his arm with her head resting limply against his chest as he blasted his way through the Blue Clan's home base and out into the courtyard. There, gathered before the front gates, was the remaining members of the Blue Clan which included Lieutenant Awashima and Fushimi.

"RELEASE THE PRINCESS AT ONCE RED KING SUOH MIKOTO! YOU ARE A PRISONER AND DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO LEAVE THE PREMISES!" The beautiful Lieutenant bellowed fearlessly at the king drawing her sword in an unusually enraged manner. This was more then likely do to the fact that he was holding their Princess, who was also currently unconscious.

"Don't care. And the girl wanted to come." And that was all he said before he promptly blasted every one of the Blue clansmen away with his terrifying power like they were no more then dust on the wind to him. Only Fushimi's quick thinking kept them all from being roasted on the spot. Without his barrier it could have turned out much worse for them all then just a few nasty bruises and burns.

"Mikoto… Emily-nee…" Anna whispered as she approached her sister and her King, she paused once she had taken hold of Mikoto's free hand and looked up at the other girl in a now sooty blue kimono with worry. The other Red Clansmen that had come with the Red Princess greeted their King as well.

"She's fine." Mikoto told the girl simply before handing the unconscious Emily over to Kusunagi. "Shut up, she was stubborn." He retorted irritably in response to the other man who was giving him a playful smirk as he accepted the blue princess.

"Found the guy you were looking for Mikoto?" There was a sudden heavy silence as they waited for his answer.

"Yeah, he's on the island." And so with much cheering and many war cry's the Red clan headed for the island high school to find the murderer of Totsuka Tatara and give him the full taste of HOMURA's rage.

 **A/N- And here it is! Another chapter of the Blue Princess! I know it's a tad short but hey! It's a new chapter! And I hope you will all notice that yes I am incorperating my OTP into this story. I am Mikoto x Tatara forever people! They are such a beautiful pair! I'm not hating on other pairing or anything but gosh darn if I don't think this pairing is just meant to be! XD Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and that's fine by me but for this story ladies and gents... Mikoto x Tatara is reigning supreme! (Well for the romance part anyhow) So anyway, thanks for reading and hope you all like it! :)**


End file.
